YYH TORTURE Yusuki Style heh, heh
by YusukiShredder
Summary: Ever want to read something that will end up sending you to the ER because you laughed so hard? Then wait no longer, IT IS HERE! Truth/dare the any of the YYH Cast! COME AND WATCH YOUR IMAGINATION COME TRUE IN YYH TORTURE!
1. IT BEGINS! REVIEW!

**YS:** HELLO! I am Yusuki (You-sue-key)Shredder, you may or may not know me from my other writings:3 Alright, this is where you come to ask the Yu Yu Characters something or dare them to do something!!! THE MORE RANDOM AND BIZARRE THE BETTER!!! Let me introduce you to my serve-- I mean assistants! My imaginary little brother

Domino--

**Domi:** HEY!!! I LOVE POPSICLES!!!

**YS:** My Inner Self--

**Inner Me:** -Is looking at something shiny- Huh? Did you say something Outer Me?

**YS:** -sweatdrop- Not a word, and then there's my imaginary friend... J!

**J:** ... I hate you all.

**YS:** J! DON'T SAY THAT! -ducks tapes J's mouth- Anyway, Domino has messy red hair like Gaara's (Naruto) and icy blue eyes like Touya's (YYH). Inner me is basically a cute long black haired chibi, and J is a crabby blue bandana wearing chibi. SO, now that you know all my assistants, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO REVIEW!

Come on, review and tell me what you what and who you want to truth/dare :3

**Yusuke:** YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!

**YS:** OH YES I CAN!!!

**Kurama:** Yusuki, this isn't a very nice thing to do.

**YS:** WELL, DUH!!!! Of course its not, but my humor comes from others' pain or humiliation... and. I. Like. To. Laugh. -gives glare worthy of Hiei-

**Hiei:** Did someone mention my name?

**YS:** YES! I did. -tries not to think about how hot Hiei is incase he reads her mind with Jagan-

**Hiei:** Why are you thinking about my battle with Bui? (He looked REALLY cool in that battle)

**YS:** Err... SILENCE REINS, STARTING NOW!!!!!!

**J:** ... You suck.

**YS:** I SAID SILENT REINS NOT YOU!!! -electrocutes with salami- Anyway, Review and tell me the questions/dares you have for any of the following characters:

Hiei,

Kurama,

Yukina, (**Hiei:** You better be nice to her!)

Kuwabara,

Yusuke,

Kieko,

Shizuru,

Genkai,

Toguro, (**YS:** We'll pretend he DIDN'T die.)

Tugoro's shoulder monkey, (**YS:** Can't remember his name)

Bui,

Carasu, (**YS:** Pretend he's not dead too.)

Youko Kurama, (**YS:** He'll come out if I say so -evil smile-)

Jin, (**YS:** I LOVE HIM (he's funny and sweet)... BUT NOT AS MUCH AS HIEI!!! **Hiei:** What?**YS:** MEEP! ER,... nothing!)

Touya,

Koenma,

Chu,

Rinku,

Botan,

... I'm too lazy to name any others '

YOU GET THE POINT!!! NOW CLICK THE BUTTON AND ASK/ORDER AWAY!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!


	2. Emo Corners, Chocolate Syrup

**YS:** OH YEAH!!! –punk look- I got reviews already!!!... Okay so what if I DID PM them to? IO DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE I AM AWESOME AND STUFF!!!! ... Okay so I'm not but a girl can dream can she not?

J: No… she can not, as long as it is you.

YS: SHUDDUP!!!! –straps him to rather large orange demon- RUN MY ORANGE DEMON, TO THE VERY ENDS OF THE WORLD!!! TEACH THIS EVIL IMAGINARY FRIEND A LEASON! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!! –orange demon runs away with J-

Domi: Uh, Yusuki-nee-san… You're giving me a headache… I'm. Not. Happy. When. I Get. Headaches. –evil look-

YS: OH MY! –starts rocking Domino in arms- Inner Me, go get all the YYH cast and chain them all to the ceiling.

Inner Me: -Puts on army hat- HAI!!! –magically straps everyone to ceiling- DONE!

Hiei: GET ME DOWN ONNA!

YS: -Lip quivers- B-but… no! –stands up straight- I MUST BE STRONG!

Domi: CAN I INTRODUCE THE FIRST REVIEWER?!

YS: Yes, as long as you promise to not stick anymore popsicles IN. MY. HAIR!!!

Domi: Not that I ever did that –mischievous smile- BUT okay! Our first reviewer is the Wonderfully Cruel, Autumn Whispers!!! –crowd suddenly appears and applauds-

Autumn: HELLO YUSUKI!

YS: HEY MY LOYAL REVIEWER! WELCOME TO MY WONDERFUL FORT OF TORTURE!!! –laughs evilly-

Autumn: You mean your living room?

YS: … This is besides the point. WHAT IS YOUR DARE DARLIN'? –said in weird British accent-

Autumn: … Hmm. Crap. I'm not good at random or bizarre, except when I'm insulting someone with sarcastic humor…. Will that work?

YS: OF COURSE!

Domi: JUST HURRY UP!!! I WANT MY POPSICLES!!!

YS: Domino… what did I say a few minutes before we started this story?

Domi: .. If you can't say something nice… -sighs- Don't say anything at all, blow up the pentagon.

YS: Good. So, Autumn, come up with anything yet?

Autumn: … -Mischievous smile- Maybe.

YS: AWESOME! Lets hear it!

Autumn: What if our ever so cheerful Irish horned demon wasn't so happy anymore ,

YS: Oooooooooooooooooooooh, I see –snickers- JIN!!!

Jin: Aye Lass? –secretly struggles against chains-

YS: 1, stop struggling with your chains, even Hiei can't get out of them.

Hiei: Onna… -angry-

YS: THAT WAS A COMPLEMENT! Anyway, 2, YOU ARE NOT ALOWED TO BE CHEERFUL FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Jin: -gasp- B-but lass, THAT IS WHO I AM!!

YS: I know. Your point?

Jin: … -starts crying and is released from chains to go into emo corner-

YS: Good job Jin! Anyway! Bye Autumn!

Autumn: BYE! –flies away somehow-

YS: Okay, our next reviewer is—

Inner Me: littlekawaiifirefox!!!

YS: -Glares at inner self- Yes. COME ON IN!!! –opens living room door-

Fox: GOOD TO BE HERE YUSUKI! -glomps Yusuki dangerously hard-

YS: Fox…… can't…. breath!!!

Fox:… Your point?

YS: Can't…… host…… this……. Story….. if…….. dead!"

Fox: Oh. –drops and allows Yusuki time to be able to regain breathing-

YS: OKAY! What's your dare?

Fox: -Grins evilly at Hiei who glares daggers- I dare Hiei to take off his shirt and cover himself in chocolate syrup and hug someone… anyone… doesn't matter who… as long as that person gets covered in chocolate in the process!!! –lighting strikes freakishly illuminating her face-

YS: Wow… HOW RANDOM AND WEIRD IS THAT?! Okay, Inner Me, get Hiei down and force him to do the dare!

Inner Me: Yah, sure, leave me with the dangerous jobs.

YS: WHAT WAS THAT?????!!!! –anger-

Inner Me: NOTHING! Nothing! I'll do it, I'll do it.

YS: Dang right!

-Inner Me somehow prevails in tearing off Hiei's shirt and pouring chocolate syrup all over him-

YS: Wow… -drools slightly- Hiei even looks good in chocolate!

Fox!!!!!!! –is too happy to say anything- (she has a fetish for Hiei and his shirt off isn't helping any)

YS: OKAY! Now, Hiei, hug someone.

Hiei: Don't. Push. Your. Luck. Onna.

YS: FINE!!! I'LL HUG YOU!

Inner Me(she's the inner part of me so she sometimes blurts out my inner thought): YAY! FINALLY MY DREAM COMES TRUE!!!

-Dead silence-

YS: O///////O

-more silence except the occasional drip from Hiei's chocolate syrup-

YS: Ignore her –looks convincing- I fed her WAY too much sugar before this thing. It apparently hasn't worn off. RIGHT?! –looks at her sternly-

Inner Me: YAH! THAT SUGAR IS STILL IN MY SYSYTEM!!! BETTER GO BLOW IT OFF!!! –runs away-

YS: That's right.

Fox: -heart eyes at Hiei-

YS: … Okay, Hiei. HUG. FOX. NOW!

Hiei: … No.

YS: HEY YUKINA! I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! HIEI IS Y—

Hiei: ALRIGHT! JUST SHUT UP! –hugs Fox who faints but gets utterly covered in chocolate syrup as well-

YS: Eh… DOMI! REPORT HERE NOW!

Domi: -Appears on flying dinner roll- Yes?

YS: Could you take Fox back to her place?

Domi: SURE! –flies away with Fox-

YS: WELL! That's all I suppose, YOU WANT MORE YOU REVIEW! GOT IT? –pokes your nose- UNTIL NEXT TIME!!! BYE!!!!!!


	3. Roller Skates, Cruel and Unusual Dares

**YS:** AND… SHOOT!!! GO, GO, GO DOMINO!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Domi:** HAI!!! –Runs to Wall to Wall Mart-

**Ys:** -Looks at you- well, if it isn't my little reader/readers if there are more of you. –hoping- Anyway. SO, I have a few idea's myself. SO I AM GOING TO MAKE THEM HAPPEN!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! –cough- My throat –cough, cough, choke-

**Inner me:** Well, while Outer me is incapacitated, I shall announce our first idea! But don't worry, we DOOOO have a review! We're just saving it .

**J:** Oh joy.

**Inner me :** –slap- Why must you be so cruel?!

**J:** Why? Because you all deserve it.

**Inner me:** Please, SOMEONE do a dare that involves hurting J in some manner!!! PLEASE!!! T-T

**J:** Whatever. Everybody loves me.

**Everybody:** No we don't.

**J:** SHUT UP!!!

**Inner Me:** -straps J to the ceiling- There, now he's on the dare ceiling.

**Jin:** -still in emo corner-

**Inner Me: **Uh, Jin? You can be happy now.

**Jin:** -Sky rockets into the air- THAT'S RIGHT! ME IRISH 'APPINESS IS A BACK!

**Inner me:** Uh, yah. –straps him back onto dare ceiling- OKAY! Now our first idea is—

**Random Announcer Man: **Chu must go the rest of the chapter without drinking.

**Inner Me:** DARN YOU ANOUNCER MAN!!! THAT'S MY LINE!!! –shoots random announcer man with bazooka- Anyway, CHU!!! STOP DRINKING THIS INSTANT YOU LOVE SICK IDIOT!!!!

**Chu:** WHAT? You want to take away my drink? What kinda' heartless buggers ah yah?

**Inner me:** The female kind!!! -snatches away his alcohol-

**Chu:** -Starts to cry like a baby-

**Inner me:** -Rolls eyes- Come on! Be a man!

**Kuwabara:** YAH! A real man doesn't need alcohol! A real man only needs his courage, bravery, honor—

**Inner Me:** SHUT IT KUWA-BAKA!!! –Electrocutes him with bologna-

**Kuwabara:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

**Inner me:** -Blows on smoking bologna package- Thank you cold cuts.

**YS:** I HAVCE RECOVERED!!! REJOICE!!!!

**Inner Me:** YAY!!!

**YS:** Anyway, NOW FOR OUR FIRST REVIEWER!!!! Autumn Whispers again!!!!

**Autumn:** Hey Kurama! –ignores everyone else-

**YS:** Uh… yeah.

**Kurama:** Hello Autumn. How are you doing.

**Autumn:** OH! I'm doing good, how about you?

**Kurama:** Other than being forcibly chained to a "Dare Ceiling" and about to go through who knows what kind of dares… yes. I'm fine. –smiles-

**Autumn:** , -is hypnotized by Kurama's cuteness-

**YS:** Err… Autumn? Autumn! AUTUMN!!! WAKE UP FREAKIN' A'!!! –slaps-

**Autumn:** Owie! What was that for?

**YS:** For being rude and ignoring me. ANYWAY!!! What. Is. Your. Dare???!!!

**Autumn:** … OH YAH! Well, my brother and I came up with this idea! Make Genkai fight someone in shaky roller skates!!!

**YS:** -sniff- That is so random… I'M SO PROUD COME HERE YOU!!! –glomps-

**Autumn:** … Hey… is that Domino?

**YS:** Oh yah! Well, isn't it convenient that I sent him to get roller skates for absolutely no reason and now he's coming back!!!!

**Autumn:** Yah! That IS convenient.

**Domi:** GOT THE SKATES!!!! What are you going to do with them Yusuki-nee-san?

**YS:** Oh… -snickers- … you'll see. INNER ME! RELEASE GENKAI!

**Inner me:** HAI! –Releases but keeps shackles on-

**Genkai:** What is it Yusuki? You better have a good reason for waking me up.

**YS, Autumn, and Inner Me:** O.o You were asleep on the ceiling?

**Genkai:** Well of course. What else was I supposed to do up there?

**YS:** ………………………………………………………. Err. ANY-WAY! Genkai, put on these roller skates.

**Genkai:** Why should I you insolent wolf-demon?

**YS: ** … Because if you don't I'll steal anything that's left of your youth in your body.

**Genkai:** -puts on roller skates-

**YS:** Okay, good. Now for someone to fight you… someone who won't go easy on you. Hm. I KNOW!!! You! –points to elder Toguro- Shoulder monkey! You fight Genkai!

**Elder Toguro:** I AM NOT A SHOULDER MONKEY FOOLISH LIFE FORM!!!

**YS:** -Growls dangerously and allows eyes to turn yellow-

**Elder Toguro:** S-sorry. I didn't mean it. It will be my pleasure to fight Genkai.

**Genkai:** Even with these fangled roller skates I can beat you, you idiot.

**Autumn:** Confident aren't we?

**Genkai:** Why shouldn't I be?

**YS and Autumn:** -snickers- No reason, of course.

**Genkai:** What are you two u—

**Inner Me:** LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!! –releases elder Toguro-

-many moments of action fighting that I don't want to describe-

**YS:** … I thought at least ONE of them would win. I guess it's a draw. –looks at unconscious shoulder monkey and Genkai-

**Autumn:** Oh well. TO MY CASTLE IN THE SKY!!!! BYE YUSUKI! –glomps and then flies away-

**YS:** BYE! Who's next Domino?

**Domi:** -stops laughing at unconscious Elder Toguro and Genkai- Oh… um, please welcome Autumn's brother… RAYGUN!

**Raygun:** Hi! Reporting for duty sir, or ma'am… uh… wolf demon?

**YS:** Just call me Sir Female Wolf.

**Raygun:** ?????? O-kay.

**YS:** Excuse me? –stern look-

**Raygun:** Uh, I mean okay, Sir Female Wolf.

**YS:** GOOD! You get a cookie! –shoves a overly large cookie in his mouth- Now, what is your dare?

**Raygun:** Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmfff fmfmmfmfmffmfmfmfffmmmm!!!!

**YS:** I'm afraid I didn't get that.

**Raygun:** MFMFMFFFFMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!

**YS:** Still didn't get it.

**Raygun:** -pries cookie out of mouth- I SAID… that I dare Kurama to try out for a Naruto character, or One piece. And then make Touya drink REALLY hot soup! That, or make him shake Hiei's hand while he's surrounded by flames.

**YS:** O.O … That is cruel and unusual! I LOVE YOU! –hugs- But you better run if Autumn finds out.

**Raygun:** -Nods-

**YS:** OKAY! INNER ME! DOMINO! COME HERE!

**Inner me and Domi:** -suddenly appear in front of me- HAI?

**YS:** Domino, release Kurama, Inner Me, get Kurama's costumes ready!

Both: HAI!!! –sets off to do jobs-

-after many moments of catching, stuffing, and making up Kurama later-

Kurama: I am not accustom to this feeling Yusuki… but I hate you right now. –glares as he tries not to look silly in Ino's outfit-

YS: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAH! –sees glare- Eh, heh, heh. Um… -hides behind Raygun- Okay… you can get back into your normal clothes Kurama.

Kurama: -nods still glaring and goes back into dressing room-

Hiei: I'm so proud of him. –smirks-

YS: -Steps out from behind Raygun and rolls eyes- You would be.

Hiei: -glares and is now surrounded by flames-

YS: THANKS HIEI NOW WE CAN COMPLETE THE SECOND DARE! Inner Me, Release Touya and make him shake Hiei's hand!!!! –cackles evilly-

Raygun: AWSEOME!!! –joins me in cackling as angry/scared Touya is released-

YS: Now, shake Hiei's hand Touya!

Touya: Are you crazy? My hand could melt off.

YS: But you HAVE to!

Touya: Why?

YS: … Uh… BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO HONOR IF YOU DIDN'T!

Touya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY HONOR!!!! –shakes Hiei's hand- OH MY GOSH THE SCALDING PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!

-next part is censored to hand losing-

YS: O.O

Raygun: O.O

Both: Well… that was graphic… and scaring.

YS: Sorry Touya. ' But you look cool handless if it helps any!

Touya: -glares as Domino chains him back up-

Raygun: Well I got to go –nervous glance at Kurama and Touya- BYE YUSUKI!!!! –runs-

YS: Uhm… well… in the best interest of my health, I'm going to end it here and run. INNER ME, DOMINO, RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

YS: -almost out of sight- REVIEW!!!!


	4. No More Accent, Death By Laughter

**YS:** HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Everyone! It is me again along with—

**Inner me:** ME!

**Domi:** AND ME!!! –eats popsicle-

**J:** … and unfortunately me…

**Inner Me:** SHUT UP J! You're not one of Outer Me's assistants anymore because you're on the dare ceiling! SERIOSULY! SOMEONE DARE HIM TO COMMIT SUICIDE OR SOMETHING!!!!

**YS:** We c an only hope… ANY-WAY! DOMINO!!!

**Domi:** -takes soldier stance- Hai?

**YS:** Go and get our first reviewer!

**Domi:** I SHALL NOT FAIL! –runs off-

-Reviewer comes through living room door-

**YS:** Okay, usually Autumn Whispers is usually the first one to review, BUT because I had some technical difficulties with this story, I deleted it and then reposted it with the same chappies and title ' –sheepish smile- And because of this, our first reviewer is—

**J:** Raygun.

**YS:** HOW DARE YOU!!! –electrocutes with old turkey-

**J:** –Burning crisp-

**YS:** MUCH better.

**Raygun:** Hey, can I try that?

**YS:** SURE! Have fun –passes old turkey-

**Raygun:** -runs around electrocuting random people for a while-

**YS:** So, anyway, what is your dare?

**Raygun:** -Drops turkey and smiles- Man I love doing this. Okay, Jin MUST speak in an American accent, and attempt to find a female in new York!

**YS:** THE CRUEL AND UNUSUALNESS! I LOVE YOU!!! –glomps painfully-

**Jin:** -Clueless- I'm sure it will be easy enough to find a female in new York –is trying really hard to say in American accent- There's bound to be plenty of them.

**YS:** Er, Jin. I'm not sure you understand what we mean by find a lady.

**Jin:** -tilts head-

**YS:** You know, find a girl as in GIRLFRIEND! As in, GET YOUR BUTT TO NEW YORK AND DON'T TALK LIKE AN IRISH MAN!!! GO, JIN, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**Jin:** -Flies away to escape sleep deprived Yusuki-

**Raygun:** WELL, bye then! I have an appointment to go kill a man named Hobo Lary.

**YS:** Oh, okay! See yah next time! –glomps and Raygun leaves- ALRIGHT!!! INNER ME!!!

**Inner Me: **Hai? –salutes-

**YS:** Retrieve the next reviewer!!!

**Inner me:** HAI! –runs and fetches next reviewer-

**Ys:** And our next reviewer is… Autumn Whispers!

**Autumn:** Hey!

**YS:** Hey!

**Autumn: **Hey!

**YS:** Hey!

**Autumn:** Hey!

**YS:** Hey!

**Inner me:** STOP THAT!

**Both:** Sowwy.

**Domi:** What's your dare?

**Autumn:** What would happen if we had Jin dress up as the lucky charms dude? He's too cool for his own good. I'm wondering too, why does Hiei always where black? I mean, would it kill him to wear something else for once? White? Yellow? Pink? –cackles mischievously-

**YS:** SO EVIL! I'M. SO. PROOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD –weeps in pride-

**Domi:** Okay, first we have to get Jin back in here. –blows on special whistle only Jin can here-

**Jin:** OW! ME—

**YS:** -clears throat and glares-

**Jin:** Uh… I mean… OW! _MY _EARS!!!

**Autumn:** So'd you find a girl?

**Jin:** -nods-

**Autumn:** Cool.

**YS:** TO THE DRESSING ROOM WITH THEE SIR IRISH MAN! AND BE YE THE LUCKY CHARMS MAN WHEN THEE COMES OUT!!! –pushes Jin into dressing room and locks door-

-A few minute of waiting not so patiently-

**YS:** WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!

**Jin:** I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your skirt on lass—I mean Yusuki.

**YS:** I'm not wearing a skirt.

**Jin:** DONE! –comes out in leprechaun outfit that WAY to small for him-

**YS:** …….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhHHahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Autumn:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHH! EHOOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!

**Both:** -laughing like crazy and are taken to ER because their stomachs exploded-

-a little while of you staring at this before Yusuki and Autumn come back in with bandaged abdomens-

**YS:** Well… that was painful. BUT ANYWAY, Hiei, you have both a question and a dare.

**Hiei:** Hn. –said angrily-

**YS:** Okay, since you have no objections.

**Autumn:** Why do you always wear black?

**Hiei:** Because it is the color of my soul.

**Autumn and YS:** …… O.O

**Hiei:** What?

**YS:** Nothing! Nothing at all! Okay, now your dare is to dress in something OTHER than black! These are your choices, white, yellow, or pink. –quivers at thought of pink- Which one?

**Hiei:** None of them you fool!

**Autumn:** PINK IT IS THEN!

**YS:** -Goes into emo corner as Autumn, Domino, and Inner Me somehow manage to dress Hiei in all pink-

**Autumn:** … -stares for a few minutes- ……. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH HEHEHAHAHAHAHAAH HOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AW MAN THIS IS GREAT!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HEH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**YS:** -Cries- My-my world h-has c-crushed d-down. –cries more- T-T

**Inner Me:** Well, seeing as Domino had major brain freeze—

**Domi:** -- IT HURTS! IT FEELS LIKE HELL'S ICE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

**Inner Me:** And Outer Me is wailing—

**YS:** --SAY IT AINT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WAAAAHHHHH!!!! –sobs-

**Inner Me:** And Autumn had flown back to her Castle in the sky while laughing like her head will explode, which it probably will, –boom in background- I will say it. –Clears throat- BYE, BYE AND REVIEW!!!


	5. You Know You Want To Kiss The Sheep

**YS**: Hello everybody! I know I said I wouldn't be writing anything for a week but I'm putting this up because my friends haven't arrived yet –smiles- and I'm a pretty fast writer if I'm inspired… which I am… its residue from when Autumn hit me with her inspiration. ANYWAY! So, we now have a permanent guest on the… story thing that I'm writing right this second. DOMINO, TELL US WHO IT IS!

**Domi**: -takes popsicle out of mouth- LITTLEKAWAIIFIREFOX!

**Fox**: -bangs on my living room door- IF I'M A PERMANENT GUEST THEN LET ME IN!

**YS**: Oops.

**Inner** **me**: I'll get it! –gets it-

**Fox**: Bout time.

**YS**: Alright, so Fox, would you like announce our first reviewer?

**Fox**: Yes… if you give me a cookie.

**Ys**: -Gives cookie-

**Fox**: YAY! –eats cookie then clears throat- Our first reviewer is… O.o

**Inner** **me**: What is it?

**Fox**: It's Yusuki in the past!

**Everyone**: -Gasp-

**YS**: … Well… this is going to be hard. BUT I SHALL MAKE IT HAPPEN! –uses special laser to somehow make Yusuki from the past come-

**Past** **YS**: Woah… Huh, so I WAS able to get me here!

**YS**: DANG RIGHT !

**Fox**: Er… so… Past Yusuki… what's your dare?

**Past** **YS**: Neh? –is looking at sweet snow-

**Inner** **me**: -Hits- pay attention Past Outer me!

**Past** **YS**: OW! Okay, okay. 1—I want to ask Bui why he's so dang ugly. 2—I dare Koenma to swallow his pacifier! –evil smile- And 3—I dare Botan to ONLY where black for the whole chappie and go emo! HUZZAH!

**Fox**: Well… it's Yusuki, past or present, that's her.

**YS**: I LOVE ME! –shifts eyes- That sounds so conceited.

**Everyone**: Yes, yes it does.

**YS**: SHUT UP! 

**Past** **YS**: My time in the future grows short… BYE! –fades away-

**Everyone**: Err… O.O

**YS**: … That was weird. Anyway, Bui!

**Bui**: Yes?

**YS**: Why are you so dang ugly!

**Bui**: WHAT! I am NOT ugly! I am the spitting image of perfection! My only downside is that I could not beat Hiei, thus I could not beat Toguro and—

**YS**: You're a ugly, weak, freak, who looks like someone blasted him in the forehead with a paintball and never washed it off. Was this going anywhere?

**Bui**: Yes… HEY! HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT ME1 I DO NOOOOT LOOK LIKE SOMEONE HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH A PAINTBALL!

**Everyone**: Actually, yes you do.

**Bui**: SILENCE!

**Fox**: YOU DON'T MAKE THE RULES AROUND HERE! –creates storm and electrocutes him with jade lighting-

**YS**: …Good job!

**Fox**: Thanks!

**Ys**: Alright. KOENMA!

**Koenma**: -Curls up in little ball (if that's possible to do while chained to a ceiling)- Y-yes?

**YS**: SWALLOW YOUR PACIFIER!

**Koenma**: BUT I LOVE MY PACIFIER! IT'S LIKE MY MOM!

**Everyone**: O.O

**Koenma**: WELL IT IS!

**Everyone**: O.O …

**YS**: … Uh… I DON'T CARE! SWALLOW IT OR I'LL STUFF IT IN YOUR WINDPIPE!

**Koenma**: EEK! –swallows- Ech, eeeew. I didn't know it tasted so bad.

**YS**: Aww… I was hoping he'd choke.

**Koenma**: HEY!

**Fox**: Well, we all know he deserves as much. He is a pervert you know. –ignores Koenma-

**Botan**: Yes? -Cheerful smile of happiness, rainbows, and bright light-

**YS**: EEK! THE LIGHT ITS SOOO BRIGHT! –hides in emo corner to escape light-

**Fox**: TO MUCH HAPPINESS AND RAINBOWNESS! –joins YS-

**YS**: STOP SMILING BOTAN! YOU HAVE TO GO EMO AND WHERE ALL BLACK!

**Botan**: WHAT! But black is such a dingy color! It lacks personality, sparckle, and its suited only for old maids, and its so—

**YS**: -HUGE anger mark and twitching- You want to do it Fox?

**Fox**: -same as Yusuki- Oh yah.

**YS**: -Hands Fox a huge shot labeled "Instant Emo"-

**Fox**: THIS IS FOR THE COLOR BLACK! –gives Botan the shot painfully-

**Botan**: OUCH! –suddenly turns emo- THE WORLD SUCKS! –sobs and tries to slit wrist but is still on ceiling-

**YS**: That's what she gets. Okay, Domi, un-strap Botan and let her go into the emo corner –runs out of emo corner with Fox-

**Domi**: HAI! –does his job-

**YS**: Okay, Inner me, announce the next reviewer!

**Inner** **me**: OK! –marches up to living room door- AND WHO COULD BE BEHIND DOOR NUMBER ONE! –opens door to see a sheep-

**Ys**: O.o

**Fox**: O.o

**Inner** **me**: O.o

**J**: -- (doesn't care)

**Domi**: O.o

**Raygun**: -Suddenly appears out of nowhere- Dude… what's with the sheep?

**YS**: … I have no idea. –kicks sheep into slaughter house- So you're our REAL next reviewer eh?

**Raygun**: YUP!

**Ys**: AWESOME, SO WHAT'S YOUR DARE!

**Raygun**: 1) Make Yusuke and/or Kuwabara fat and have them fight 2) Make Keiko kiss someone other than Yusuke!

**Ys**: OH THE SWEET TORMENT! –sniffs in pride- Anyway, DOMINO, GO GET MY HEAVILY FAT COATED MUSHRROMS!

**Domi**: HAI! –Runs and gets mushrooms- Yusuke, Kuwabara, eat these. 

**Yusuke/Kuwabara**: No. We don't like mushrooms.

**Domi**: -Turns into large red and blue dragon and has deep voice- WHAT WAS THAT!

**Yusuke/Kuwabara**: O.O NOTHING! We'll eat them! –are released and start stuffing their faces with mushrooms-

**Domi**: -turns back to being adorable- Good! –smiles-

**Fox**: O.O H-he's a dragon.

**YS**: Yah. That's why its bad for him to get angry --' He also scares off anyone who asks me out.

**Fox**: Hm. That's tough.

**YS**: -sighs- Yah. OH MY GOSH LOOK AT KUWABARA AND YUSUKE!

-Next part censored due to so incredibly fat people fight. Ew. Gross-

**YS**: O.O

**Fox**: O.O

**Raygun**: O.O

**All** **three**: WE'RE SCARRED FOR LIFE!

**Raygun**: Complete the rest of the dare without me. I've got to find some mind soap! –runs to go find mind soap-

**YS**: as disturbing as that was, we must continue. KEIKO KISS SOMEONE OTHER THAN HIEI AND YUSUKE!

**Keiko**: NEVER! I LOVE MY YUSUKE!... Wait… why other than Hiei as well?

**Ys**: Oh, you can… if you want to die a horrible death in which Fox and I are the culprits –flexes claws-

**Keiko**: Uhg... –afraid- N-no that's okay. 

**Fox**: SO CHOOSE A DANG PERSON ALREADY!

**Keiko**: ALRIGHT! –three minutes of thinking-

**YS**: -Twitch- That's it! –grabs dead sheep- YOU KISS IT! –makes her kiss it-

**Keiko**: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**Yusuke**: -Was knocked out by Fox before dare-

**YS**: Anyway. Now that those dares are completed, WELCOME OUR NEXT REVIEWER!... Er, she's already here but still welcome her, LITTLEKAWAIIFIREFOX!

**Fox**: -Bows-

**YS**: Okay, so what are your dare things?

**Fox**: -Thinks for good two minutes! OH! 1—HIEI MUST SMILE GENUINLEY! 2—Yusuke must eat chocolate chips for THREE WHOLE CHAPTER! And 3—Kuwabara must write 'I am NOT smart, I am DUMB' Fifty times on a chalk board! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –evil laughter continues for quite some time-

**Ys**: -After Fox's evil laughter' GOOD ONES! I LOVE THEM! –glomps hard- OKAY! We'll save the best for last (Hiei smiling)

**Hiei**: You batter not make me do that.

**YS**: Its not a crime to smile.

**Hiei**: -Glares-

**YS**: That's right, glare while you can. –laughs evilly- BUT ANYWAY! YUSUKE WAKE UP! –yells into his ear-

**Yusuke**: OW! WHAT THE –bad word-!

**YS**: HOW DARE YOU CUSS ON MY STORY YOU UNCLEAN PIG! –Beats up-

**Fox**: … As annoying as Yusuke is and as much as it makes me happy to see him in pain, we need him alive and conscious for my dare. --'

**YS**: -Stops beating up- Oh yah. YUSUKE YO MUST EATS COOKIES NON STOP FOR THREE. WHOLE. CHAPTERS! –lighting strikes-

**Yusuke**: Crazy brods.

**YS**: Oh, you only just noticed? –straps Yusuke into a special 'Non-stop Cookie Feeding Machine and starts it up-

**Fox**: -lol-

**YS**: -lol- Alright KUWABARA! 

**Kuwabara**: Yah?

**YS**: Write 'I am NOT smart, I am DUMB' on the chalk board –chalk board suddenly appears-

**Kuwabara**: Yah, okay.

**YS/Fox**: Well, that was easier than I thought.

**What** **Kuwabara** **writes**: Yusuki is NOT smart, Yusuki is DUMB!

**YS**: KUWA-BARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –starts killing- I MEANTY YOU NOT ME!!

**Fox**: … now Kuwabara's dead so no point in continuing that dare I guess -sighs-

**YS**: -wipes blood off- Sorry.

**Fox**: its okay… BECAUSE NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE BEST DARE OF ALL!

**YS**: CHYEAH!

**Both**: HIEI'S GONNA SMILE!

**Hiei**: Hn. That's what you think.

**YS**: Not only do I think it, but I'm gonna make it happen!

**Hiei**: And how do you suppose that?

**Fox**: because of this 'Control Helmet' that we just invented.

**Touya**: When did you make—

**YS**: SHHH! She's gonna explain how it works!

**Fox**: I just get a little of your hair –pulls out a hair while Hiei glares- put it in the helmet –puts in helmet- And then put it on –puts on- And then just wish for you to do something and… YOU'LL DO IT!

**Hiei**: -Glare of 'I wish you were thrown into hell'

**Fox**: SMILE HIEI! –wishes-

**Hiei**: -Smiles sexily against his will-

**Fox/YS**: OMG! –faint-

**Inner** **me**:… Well… they're out cold.

**Domi**: Oh you have not SEEN cold until you get a brain freeze from these popsicles! –licks popsicle-

**Inner** **me**: We'll do it on the count of three!

**Domi**: One—

**Inner** **me**: Two—

**Domi**: Three—

**Both**: BYE, BYE AND REVIEW!


	6. Yukina is a Scary Bully, Fruit Loops

YS: HEEEEEEEEEELLO

**YS**: HEEEEEEEEEELLO!! And welcome back to… -drum roll- YYH TORTURE!! YAYS!!

**Inner** **me**: WOOOOOOT!!

**Fox**: Yusuki… did you feed Inner Me a pack of sugar again?

**YS**:… Er… no? –hides sugar package-

**Fox**: YUSUKI HOW COULD YOU?! ... With out giving me some too? –puppy dog eyes-

**YS**: I'M SO SORRY!! –gives sugar and LOTS of cookies to Fox-

**Fox**: -sugar high-

**YS**: So anyway, Yusuke, why don't you tell us who our reviewer is?

**Fox**: -Is hopping up and down- Why are you asking him?

**YS**: Because I know he can't answer. –smiles evily-

**Yusuke**: -is still in Nonstop Cookie Feeding Machine-

**Fox/YS:** Kekekekekekekekek.

**Domi**: Seriously, who is our first reviewer?? –licks popsicle-

**YS**: Who do you think?

**Inner Me**: Who is it always?

**Domi/ Fox:** Please welcome… AUTUMN WHISPERS!! 

-random squirrels come and applaud as Autumn appears-

**Autumn**: WOOT! I'm first again!!

**YS**: Aren't you always darlin'?

**Autumn**: Well yes… except… that one time… -sob-

**YS**: NOOOOOOOO! We shall never speak of that!! –gives sweet snow- Here!

**Autumn**: -Cheers up immediately and eats the whole thing in one spoonful- 

**YS**: O.o

**Fox**: O.o

**Domi**: T-T (he wanted some)

**Inner** **Me**: O.o

**J**: … (once again, doesn't care)

**All** **(except J)**: Er… okay….

**YS**: What's your dare/truth thing migiger….

**Autumn**: -Tries not to suffocate from lung freeze- Eh? Oh, I dare… Yukina… to… NOT BE NICE!! 

**Everyone**: EL GASP!!

**Autumn**: But, just restrain Hiei… I don't feel like dieing right now –cowers from Hiei's wrath- Oh, and make Touya eat fruit loops.

**YS**: OKAY! … Wait… fruit loops? O.o

**Autumn**: -Yawns- Don't ask, really tired.

**Fox**: Nya… OKAY THEN! I'LL RESTRAIN HIEI!! –evil smile-

**YS**: -Glares- Just don't do anything. Hiei deserves to remain somewhat innocent.

**Fox**: T-T Fine…

**YS**: Now go enforce his chains with these special water rope things. –hands fox water rope thingies-

**Fox**: Fine. –Does what Yusuki said-

**Inner** **me**: Alright… Domino! Lket Yukina off the cieiling!

**Domi**: I'm a lumber jack and I'm okay!! –swirly eyes-

**Inner** **Me**: O.o Uh… Domino… you okay?

**Domi**: I JUST SAID THAT I'M OKAY!! TASTE THE WRATH OF MY DRAGON FANGS!! –Turns into dragon and chases inner me for next half hour-

**YS**: Uh… okay then. Well, since Domino had gone crazy from too many popsicles and Inner Me is being chased by said mentally unstable dragon, I'll have to let Yukina down. –lets Yukina down-

**Yukina**: Thanks for letting me down. Those chains were starting to hurt, OH! I hope that wasn't offensive.

**YS**: -Sweat drop- This is going to be hard. Hmm. –opens 'Many Different Shots That Change The Very Core of Who a Person Is' case and looks through shots- AHAH! I found it.

**Autumn**: CAN I DO IT?

**YS**: Sure!

**Fox** –Is reading label out loud- 'Instant Bully'? Well, this is going to be interesting.

**YS**: You're telling me.

**Autumn**: WATCH OUT YUKINA!! –shoots Yukina with 'Instant Bully'

**Yukina**: OW YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A GIRL!! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS YOU –this next part is censored due to lots of bad things-

**YS**: O,O

**Fox**: O,O

**Autumn**: O,O

**Inner** **Me**: GET AWAY DOMINO!!

**Domi**: I'M A LUMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR JAAAAAAAAACK!!

**J**: :3 (he loves our misery… stupid J)

**YS**: Okay…. That was… utterly disturbing. –chains Yukina back up while she shouts more bad things. Duck tapes her mouth-

**Fox**: Wow.

**Autumn**: Ditto.

**YS**: Double ditto.

**All** **Three**: … ANYWAY!

**Kurama**: Yusuki… the next dare is for Touya to eat fruit loops, correct?

**YS**: CORRECT! –adjusts Harry Potter type glasses-

**Kurama**: But… he's handless.

**YS**: -Sweat drops- Oh, yah. That. Hmm. –Suddenly heals Touya-

**Autumn**; ALRIGHTY THEN!

**Fox**: -Undoes Touya and shoves bowl of fruit loops in his face- EAT! NOW.

**Touya**: Oh, good. I love these. –eats-

**YS**: How does Touya love these? Aren't they a HUMAN cereal?

**Fox**: makes about as much sense as any other thing in these YYH Tortures.

**Autumn**: True. Well, I got to go now guys! –flies away-

**YS**: Nya, oh well. –grabs club and hits Domino over head- STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO! ITS TIME!!

**Domi**: -unconsious-

**Inner me:** THANX SO MUCH OUTER ME!! –glomps-

**YS**: AW! I love you too! –glomps-

-many glomps later-

**Fox/YS/Inner Me:** READ AND REVIEW! SUCKERS!! :P 


	7. Karasu The Scary Man, Kiddie Crack

**YS**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND, Welcome! To the the wonderful land of cookies, cakes, and candies!

**You**: YAY!

**YS**: Unfortunately, I'm kidding.

**You**: AWW! –Walks away disappointed-

**YS**: ANY-WAY! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO INTRODUCE MY ASSISTANCE! No, I don't care whether you already know them or not! YOU WILL LISTEN ANYWAY!!

–fire comes out mouth- Like I was saying. 1: IS DOMINO!

**Domi**: YO! –plays with Gilligan hat- I like popsicles! GIVE ME POPSICLES!!

**YS**: Eh, yah. 2: INNER ME!!

**Inner** **me**: YUPITH! That's me—ith!

**YS**: O.o She doesn't usually talk like that but what ev! Then 3: FOX!

**Fox**: Yup! Its me! I DEMAND AN OFFERING OF COOKIES IF YOU WISH TO KEEP YOUR SOULS!

**YS**: … -scoots away- Yah. Giving cookies WOULD be wise, BUT ENOUGH OF THE INTRODUCTIONS! Time for some serious daring!!

**J**: You are the furthest thing from serious in the world, baka.

**YS**: Yah? WELL YOU'RE THE FURTHEST THING FROM FUN! HAVE AT THEE!

-hits J with stuffed whale and magically knocks him out- Much better.

**Domi**: … What happened to the cold cuts?

**YS**: -Glares at Fox who is licking her fingers-

**Domi**: Oh….

**YS**: ANYHOW!! Domi, who is our first reviewer? (I know, but I should still ask)

**Domi**: Dur, dur dur, DUH! It's AUTUMNWHISPERS!

**YS**: Howdy ma'am!

**Autumn**: How deh ya do yur self miss hillbilly!

**Inner** **me**: ENOUGH HILLBILLYING! What's your dare/questions dear Autumn?

**Autumn**: Okay, question—Can Karasu blow himself up with his own bomb? O.o Oh, and I...dare...Jin...to...get high on kiddie crack! (y'know, suger? Them pixie stix?) Hmm...and for my amusement (yours for second name, mine for first), your pain (and mine, for the second nane) Hiei and Kurama shall have to get high too!

**YS**: TT-TT NOOOOOOOO! MEH POOR HIEI!

**Fox**: I don't know, this will be interesting. Hiei on kiddie crack? Who know what we can make him do… hmm…. –Smiles evilly-

**YS**: NOOOOO! I THROW YOU IN DEH BRIG FOR DAH DARE!! –throws in brig that appeared in my living room suddenly- Sowwy Fox, but who knows what you would have done… I may or may NOT have been insinuating something.

**Domi**: O.o … I'm not going to ask.

**Inner** **me**: NO! But I AM… Karasu that is, I'm going to ask Karasu. So, CAN you blow yourself up with your bombs?

**Karasu**: -Is magically alive- Why of course you imbecilic, twit. By the way, did a raccoon attack your head?

**Inner** **me**: … No. Why?

**Karasu**: Because it looks like one did. You have REALLY been neglecting your hair.

**Inner** **me**: WELL I DON'T GIVE A SHNITSEN GROOBER WHAT YOU THINK! BLOW YOURSELF UP!!

**Karasu**: NO! I JUST CAME BACK ALIVE TO SEE MY BEAUTIFUL KURAMA!!

**(A/N Sorry, couldn't resist)**

**Everyone**: O,O … .

**Autumn**: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! HE'S MINE! –starts whacking him with flute-

**YS**: That… was SO disturbing. Karasu, now you HAVE to blow yourself up.

**Karasu**: Why? –Ouch-

**YS**: You want Kurama to be happy, right?

**Karasu**: OF –ouch- COURSE!

**YS**: Well, you're scaring the fox of him (I didn't think that was even possible)! SO KILL YOURSELF FOUL MENICE!

**Karasu**: Only for –ouch- him –Ouch- for he is –OUch- my only –OUCh- love –OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH!!-.

**Autumn**: YOU MUST DIE!!

**Fox**: -Magically excapes from brig and tackles Autumn-

**YS**: Uh, okay. NOW BLOW YOURSELF UP YOU SCARY, SCARY MAN!!

**Karasu**: -Bruised badly and siffs- Farewell Kurama.

**Kurama**: -Shivers-

**Karasu**: -GOES BOOOOOOOOM!-

**YS**: ...YAY! Ding dong, the man is dead, the scary man is dead!!

**Fox**: YAY!

**Autumn**: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

**Ys/Fox/Domi/InnerMe**: O.O -stare...-

**Autumn**: On with the next part. Geez...

**YS**: -Sweat drops- Uh, yah. ANYWAY! Wait... hold on. -Throws Fox back in brig and padlocks door- There we go! JIN!

**Jin**: Aye?

**YS**: EAT THIS BUCKET OF PIXIE STICKS!! -unchains and forces into arms-

**Jin**: Alrigh'! -eats bucket and all-

**YS**: O.O Uh. Yah. DUCK EVERYONE!!

**Everyone**: -ducks-

**Jin**: I'M A PRETTY RED BIRDIE WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! -starts pinballing around room-

**YS**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!

**Autumn**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!

**Inner Me**: -Got knocked out-

**Domi:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KEEP AWAY FOUL IRISH MAN! THEY'RE MY POPSICLES!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**YS**: -Manages to army crawl over to Kurama and Hiei, release them, and FORCE them to get high too- (I think we should all recognise that this was a great Feat)

**Kurama**: WEEEEEEEE!! -Swings on death plant that he suddenly grew through my floor-

**Hiei**: ALL THE WORLD IS MY DRAGON! YAY! I AM SOOOOOOO HAPPY!!

**Jin**: Want to go for a ride?

**Hiei/Kurama**: YAH!! WIND RIDING!!

**Jin**: ALRIGH'!! WIND RIDING IT I'!!

**Jin/Kurama/Hiei**: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!! -Wind riding-

**YS**: . ...

**Autumn**: O.O

**Inner** **Me**: -Is still knocked out-

**Domi**: -foams at mouth- (too many popsicles)

**Fox**: -Muffled- GEH ME OUTA HERE!!

* * *

**A/N**

**I know I only did Autumn's dare, but don't kill me because everyone else's will be in the next chappie. PLEASE DON'T SEND ANY MORE DARES TILL I GET IT UP!! Reviewing is still fine. Tell me whether you laughed or not !**


	8. SO MANY! Oe

**YS**: And, HELLO AGAIN

YS: And, HELLO AGAIN!

Everyone: DIE!!

YS: What?! AAAAAAAAHHHH!! –almost fails in dodging thousands of pointy objects- OH COME ON!! If you kill me now then all your waiting will be for nothing!

Everyone: Hmmm –huddles to discuss- Alright, you have a point.

YS: PHEW! –wipes not so imaginary sweat of brow- Thank goodness! Anyway, so, Today I will be brining you more YYH TORTURE!! BUYAH!! (Or however you spell that –shifts eyes-) Alright, Fox, TELL US WHO IS THE NEXT REVIEWER!! YUPPERS!

Fox: -Pings up from where was eating cookies- please welcome… xxLoverOfWrittenArtxx!!

Art: Hello guys!

YS and Fox: HELLO! WANT SOME SWEET SNOW?

Art: Sure!

Domi: HERE YAH GO! –opens door to reveal Frankenstein like thing except its made of sweet snow-

Art: AAAH! … Is it still edible? –stops running from monster-

Inner me: DUH! Why would we make a monster that WASN'T edible?

Art: YAY! –eats-

YS: Okay, now that we have all THAT done with and out of the way, what's your dare darlin'?

Art: #1 Hiei has to get Irish lessons from Jin. He then has to go find a woman who likes his fake Irish accent. #2 J has to be nice and caring for three chapters if he isn't, he gets hit with a rolled up news paper!

YS: NOOOOOOO!! And yet, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!

Domi: -is confused-

Inner Me: She's sad that Hiei had to find some girl, but happy that J gets punished, JUST LIKE ME!! YAY!! PAIN FOR J!!

Fox: -is crying along with Yusuki about the Hiei thing-

YS: -sniff- It's a dare. I have to go through with it! –takes out shot kit and grabs one labeled 'Instant Obedience'- Sorry Hiei.

Hiei: I SWEAR IF YOU GET THAT THING NEAR ME ONNA I'LL -gets shot- HOW DARE YOUI?! I'LL SLICE YOU IN TWO!!

YS: I knew he was stubborn –loads up second shot and shoots him with it- Now, Hiei. You will take Irish lessons from Jin, give me a hug, and go off to find a woman, and bring her back here!

Hiei: Fine.

Fox: He's obedient now…. My world's gone upside down!

YS: Yuppers, mine too. –sighs and lets Jin off of ceiling- GIVE HIM IRISH LESSONS THEE IRISH MAN!!

Jin: YIKES! Alrigh' lass, alrigh'! Now, say 'Me laundry needs a carin' for'. Got it?

Hiei: -Nods- My laundry needs caring for.

Jin: NO! _Me_ laundry needs a carin' for!

Hiei: OH! Your laundry needs a carin' for!

Jin: NOOOOOO!

-quite a lot of time later-

Hiei: Me thinks I may 'ave gotit! –hugs Yusuki and runs off to find a woman-

YS: Well, why my Hiei… goes off… to find a woman… J MUST BE KIND!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH ART!!

Art: -gets awarded a 'Yusuki is grateful to you for J's punishment' ribbon- No prob. He's annoyingly mean! He deserves it!

J: I DO NOT YOU RETARDS OF THE EARTH!!

Inner Me: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!! May I hit J first?

YS: The honor is yours!

Inner Me: HOORAH!! –bashes J over head with rolled up new paper-

J: -unconscious-

YS: YAYS!!

Hiei: 'Ello ruffians! I'm a back I am!

Everyone: -turns to looks at him and his woman-

YS: O.O

Hiei: Wha' is it'?

YS: YOU'RE WOMAN IS MY INNOCENT SIDE!!

Everyone: -GASP-

Maykuh: Hello Yusuki! How's everything going? Oh, would you like some cookies Fox? –gives fox a cookie-

YS: Er… I'm fine.

Fox: COOKIE!

YS: This is sooooo weird. Hiei found my innocent side… so… very… strange. Well, everyone, like I have said, this is my innocent and extremely sweet side. Her name's Maykuh, and she's the last of the Butterfly Clan.

Maykuh: Hello everyone! I hope I haven't inconvenienced anyone by being here.

Domi: Not really. But you will if you don't give me popsicles –sly fox moment-

Maykuh: Okay! –gives popsicles-

Domi: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! –runs of with those strange popsicles of his-

Maykuh: I have to go. Call if you need me! –kisses Hiei on cheek and flies with giant butterfly wings-

YS: -Shivers-

Inner Me/Fox/Art: What is it?

YS: She's half of me, so I could feel that cheek kiss. So many strange sensations! –shivers- ANY-WAY! –straps Hiei and Jin back to ceiling- Time for the next reviewer! Bye Art!

Art: BYE! –rides away on giant biscuit-

YS: AND OUR NEXT REVIEWER—

Inner me: --JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE—

Fox: ME!!

YS: -glomps her- Yay!

Fox: -Pried self from Yusuki's grasp- Now for my dares. Hm……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. Eh, KURAMA! No… wait… darn, I lost it. You're safe… for now –smiles evilly at Kurama who sighs- Ahah! HIEI MUST EAT 10 TUBS OF SWEET SNOW IN ONE SITTING!! BWAHAHAHAH! MASSIVE BRAINFEEZE!! … I REMEMBER NOW! Kurama… you must bake for me… 10 peanut butter cookies! DON'T FORGET THE CHOPPED PEANUTS OR YOU'LL HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!!

Kurama:… I don't know… It seems you've had too many cookies already.

YS: There's no such thing as too many cookies silly! –is oblivious of Fox who is struggling against her straight jacket-

Kurama:…

Hiei: Hn… Sweet snow? 10 tubs? Count me in! –grins-

YS: -Staring at his grin- THANK YOU SWEET SNOW!

Domi: Alright! I'll get the sweet snow!

Inner Me: And I'll get the easy bake oven!

Both: -rushes off to get things and come back, releasing said dared people-

Kurama: Alright… lets see… -busies himself with cooking with and easy bake oven (apron and all!)-

Hiei: Give me my sweet snow! –is handed sweet snow- Spoons!

YS: -Hands huge spoon and watches eagerly along with Fox-

Hiei: -begins stuffing his face and pops into chibi-

YS/Fox: AWWWWWW! HE' SO CUUUUUUUUUTE!! –fangirl moment of taking lots of pictures-

-Fifty disposable cameras and many easy bake moments later-

Kurama: Finally… I'm done! –sighs and tries to wipe flour off face-

Hiei: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –is riding his darkness dragon-

YS: lol!! Hiei's high on sweet snow!!

Fox: LOL Getting high on sugar sure is fun! Speaking of which… KURAMA! WHERE ARE MY COOKIES??

Kurama: -Walks calmly over and sighs as we laugh at his dough and flour covered self- Right here. –eyebrow twitches slightly in annoyance-

Fox: -Chibi adorableness- YAYS!! –leaps on and steals cookies, eating them like crazy-

YS: Well, I'm trying as hard as I can to get lots of dares done, SO OUR NEXT REVIEWER IIIIIIIISSSS… 'Torture… That Interests Me'. WTH?! That's my sister!

Lily(She wishes this were her name): HEY SISSY!! –glomps me-

YS: -Cries- I can never escape her!! Oh well… I LOVE YOU TOO LILY! –glomps back and squeezes until she nearly dies of lack of oxygen-

Fox: As cute as this is… we REALLY need to move on! –munches yet another crunchy cookie- Lily has a butt load of dares!

YS: -lets go as sister slinks to the floor in nearly passed out state- SO TRUE!! Dang… why DID you have to do so many anyways? –pulls melodramatic Lilly off floor-

Lily: Well… I just had a lot of ideas –smiles-

YS: …Well… okay then I guess I'll—

Lily: POTATOES!!

YS: … -stares at her-

Lily: … What? A girl can't just yell out a random vegetable?

YS: … Oi. –Shakes head- ANYWAY! –ducktapes Lily's mouth and hold up her dare list-

(Remember, these are written in her words, not Yusuki's)

1- Get the shoulder monkey into a prom dress and make him dance with touya, or chu... he'll be the girl! :D

2-- get an evil dumpling (don't ask) to hunt down koenma for eating its cookie...(once again dont ask)

3-- get botan to kiss or stab jin... im so evil! :D :D

4-- ask touya if he is gay and if he likes yukina... i don't think he's gay but i still want to know how he reacts!

5-- ask botan wat she is doing when not killing and annoying people.

6-- ask youko kurama too be nice and NOT to kill and NOT be a perv.

7-- somehow get touya to die his hair pink... im SOO EVIL!

Fox: DANG! Those are SERIOUSLY awesomely random dares!

YS: CHYAH1 Nice ones little sis!

Lily: MMMMMFFMMMM! –is still ducktaped-

YS: Oh, right! –rips ducktape off-

Lily: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!! WHAT THE HEL—

YS: -Slaps- No cussing!

Lily: TT-TT I'M SORRY1 ITS JUST SLIPPED OUT!

YS: Technically it didn't because I slapped you first! –smiles cheerfully-

Inner Me: ANY-WAY!!

Fox: That's right. DARE NUMBER ONE!! –rips shoulder monkey and Chu off ceiling-

Domi: I'LL DO THE COSTUMES!! –jumps onto angry Elder Toguro and manages (somehow O.o) to get prom dress on him-

YS: AHAHAHAHAH! The shoulder monkey looks so pretty! AHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!

Fox: MY TURN!! –leaps on him and does his pink make up badly- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

YS: -Sweat drop- Too many cookies…. ANYWAY!! CHU, GET OVER HERE!!

Chu: yah? –sways slightly-

YS: dance with "her".

Chu: Ah? Alrigh then! –slurs-

Domi: He's drunk?

YS: Come on, I'm not COMPLETELY heartless. I didn't want to make him do it when he was oin his right mind.

Inner Me: OMG! Look at them! CHU'S TRYING TO KISS THE SHOULDER MONKEY!!

-Censored for a VERY good reason-

YS: e.O –twitch twitch- Why is it these thing always end up scarring me? –ties those two back up and shivers-

Fox: yah, that was… very… interesting… O.e

YS: WELL SORRY GUYS BUT THAT'S ALL I HAVE TIME FOR! See yah next time, when we'll do the rest! :3

Fox/Inner Me/Lily/Domi: REVIEW PLEASE!! (Darea re now accepted… but PLEASE not too many!)


	9. LETS FINISH UP LILY'S DARES!

**YS**: HELLO AGAIN! Please don't kill me! –cowers at reviewers who are impatiently surrounded by flames-

**Reviewers**: … Fine –grumbles-

**YS**: Yay! And the shredder lives! WOOT!

**Domi**: Do you know how weird that sounded? –raises eyebrow and bites popsicle-

**YS**:… Shut up.

**Fox**: YAY COOKIES!! –has gone slightly insane from too many cookies (which is saying something, because she's already insane lol)-

**YS**: O.O Uh… Fox –slowly approaches- Put the flame thrower down…

**Fox**: This isn't a flame thrower!!

**YS**: …Riiiiiight. Just give it before you burn my living room down again.

**Fox**: -sniffs sadly- Y-You d-d-on't trust me…? –weeps-

**YS**: O.O DON'T CRY! YOU CAN HOLD IT IF—

**Fox**: BWAHAHAHAHAH! –burns down my house-

**Lily**: NOW HOW ARE WE GONNA FINISH THE DARES!

-YYH cast escaped form dare ceiling-

**YS**: -Anger mark- Friggin! … -eyebrow twitches and contemplates- Alright, Lily, come with me. We're gonna go to Wal-Mart and hold it there. Fox, since you were the one who burned DOWN the dare ceiling, YOU go and get the YYH cast. Inner Me, Domino, go help her.

**Fox**: I'M A PRETTY KITSUNE! –runs off in Hiei's direction-

**YS**; -sweat drop- Er, yah.

**Inner** **Me/Domi**: -equipped themselves in army gear- HAI! –both run off-

**YS**: Good, now help me get this computer to Wal-Mart Lily.

**Lily**: K! –grabs monitor as Yusuki grabs hard drive-

-Many moments of you staring at this screen and nothing happens. THEN suddenly, you see Yusuki's face as she adjusts the monitor. You see Fox, Inner Me, and Lily strapping the YYH cast onto the ceiling as Domino scares away the Wal-Mart Manager-

**YS**: FINALLY! Sorry about that, Fox has recovered from her sugar high, and now we are all safe… no, never mind. You are never safe from our insanity. –interlocks arm with Fox's as we grin at you creepily- ANY-WAY!! So next on the list is… -looks at list- Urm, Get an evil dumpling to hunt down Koenma for eating its cookie.

**Lily**: -nods proudly at her dare-

**YS**: O.o Why did the—

**Lily**: I already said, 'don't. ask.'

**YS**: O.O Uh. Okay then.

Random Old Wal-Mart Shopper: JUST GET ON WITH IT YOUNGINS!!

**YS**: -anger- SHUT UP LADY! Anyhoo, BRING IN THE GIANT DUMPLING!!

**Domi**: -wheels in a large shipping box with the 'this way up' sign facing the opposite way-

**J**: You dult. Its meant to be up the other way!

**Inner** **Me**: Shut. Up. –hits him over the head with rolled up news paper-

**YS**: lol, anyway, KOENMA!! OFF THE CEILING WITH YOU!!

**Koenma**: -mumbling- This really is no way to treat the man you're gonna see when you die. I think I'll send her specially to Limbo, yah, that'd be good.

**YS**: I CAN HEAR YOU!!

**Koenma**: O.O –gulps- I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

**YS**: Humph, suuuuure you didn't. Anyhow, now that you're off the ceiling, release the dumpling!!

**Domi**: -Opens the crate-

**Dumpling**: -dramatic entry- KOENMAAAAAAA!! I'M GONNA KILL JOOO FOR THAT COOKIE!! –chases Koenma right out of the store and accidentally runs over random shoppers-

**YS**: -sweat drop- And this is why we are SUPPOSED to hold this in my living room-

**Fox**: -whistles innocently-

**YS**: Don't even try Fox.

**Fox**: Darn.

**Kurama**: -whispers to Hiei- Do you think that dumpling will ever figure out that it wasn't actually Koenma who stole his cookie, but Fox?

**Hiei**: -shrugs- Maybe.

**Kurama**: -shrugs too-

**YS**: ANYWAY! Next one –reads list- Okay, Get Botan to kiss or stab Jin. Lol, I wonder what our blue haired deity will choose?

**Botan**: I CHOOSE NEITHER!! –sobs- I JUST WANT TO SEE MY OWN BLOOD AND LISTEN TO DEPRESSING SONGS!!

**YS/Fox**: O.O …O…M…G. We forgot to undue the 'Instant Emo' shot… woops.

**Inner** **Me**: Don't worry about it! I'll undue it! –gets prism under florescent lighting and shines rainbows directly into Botan's face-

**Botan**: AAAAAH! IT BUR—YAY!! RAINBOWS!! –suddenly rips off black clothes to reveal pink ones-

**YS**: Er yah, anyway. –clears throat as Domi releases Jin- Now, Botan… WHAT. WILL. YOU. CHOOSE!!

**Sudden** **Commercial**: It all begins with one choice, One Botan, One Irish-lucky-charms-like-guy-named-Jin, And one Torture show. Botan must make a hard decision. What will she choose? Will she stab the poor red head? Or will she kiss him? Join us this week, on, Botan's Choice.

**YS**: O.o Uh…. Right. Well… uhm…. AND THERE IT IS! –has stolen line from movie Amadeus-

**Fox**: Yah… right. Anyway, so Botan… WHAT WILL YOU CHOOSE?!

**Sudden** **Commercial** **Again**: It all begins with one choice, One—

**Inner** **Me**: DIE!! –shoots bazooka- Nuph said.

**Lily**: CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THIS!!

**YS**: Eep! Okay, okay. So, seriously Botan. What will yah choose?!

**Botan**: Well… -kisses Jin- I'd really rather not stab the poor guy, I'd have to ferry his soul then, now wouldn't I?

**Jin**: -Blushes slightly as is put back on ceiling along with Botan-

**YS**: ALRIGHTY, NEXT!! Okay, so, Touya, are you gay?

**Touya**: NO!! –furious at Lily-

**Lily**: -cowers- I DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE! I just wanted to know how you reacted.

**Touya**: -rolls eyes- Yah, whatever.

**YS**: Alright the, Touya! Do you like Yukina?

**Touya**: -Blushes- W-What would make you ask that?

**YS**: AHAH! YOU DO!

**Touya**: I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!

**YS**: Yes, but you didn't deny it either! BWAHAHAHAH!!

**Yukina**: -blushes and shuffles feet shyly (if you can do that while strapped to Wal-Mart's ceiling)- I l-like you t-too Touya. –blushes more-

**Touya**: -Shy smile-

**YS**: Aw! So cute!

**Kuwabara**: NOOOO! MY LOVELY SNOW BUNNY! HOW COULD—

**Hiei**: -Hits Kuwabara on head- Shut up you fool. I prefer the ice master to you anyway.

**Kuwabara**: -Unconsious-

**Fox**: YAY!

**YS**: YAY!

**Lily**: YAY!!

-many 'yays' later-

**YS**: Okay, so next one –looks at list again- Alright, Botan! What do you do when you're NOT annoying people –Hiei smirks- and NOT ferrying the dead.

**Botan**: -Grins- Oh, that's easy! I'm worshipping my Hiei Shrine!

**YS**: O.O

**Fox**: O.O

**Lily**: O.O

**Hiei**: O.e

**YS/Fox**: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

-After many moments of fan-girl like beatings…-

**YS**: -smiles- I feel better.

**Fox**: -sighs happily- Me too!

**Lily**: Er, well I'm scarred for life.

**YS/Fox**: -shrug- You'll get over it.

**Domi**: Anyway!

**YS**: Oh, right! Next one. –reads quickly- Okay, Youko Kurama! Please be NICE and please do NOT be a pervert!

**Youko**: -comes out- And why would I do that?

**YS**: Because I'll e-mail some personal poetry of yours to all your past enemies and thus COMPLETELY SHATTER your reputation! –smirks triumphantly-

**Youko**: O.e –angrily- FINE! BE THAT WAY!

**YS**: -narrows eyes- Excuse me?

**Youko**: -laughs nervously (can you picture that? O.o)- Uh, I mean, I love you Yusuki-chan! You're sweet and kind and have VERY nice hair.

**YS**: -suspicious look- …... AW! THANKS!! -grins of total trust-

**Everyone**: -face fault-

**YS**: Okay! Next one! –reads and smiles evilly- Hey, let Touya down!

**Touya**: -grimaces as is let down-

**YS**: Okay. –snaps finger and shower suddenly appears- Take a shower.

**Touya**: O.O

**YS**: What?

**Fox**: You know how pervy you sound right now?

**YS**: O.O

**Random** **old** **lady** **with** **lead** **purse**: YOU YOUNGSTERS THIS DAYS!! I'LL TEACH YOU TO HAVE SUCH PERVY THOUGHTS!! –starts wacking Yusuki with lead purse-

**YS**: O.O AAAAAAHH! –gets hit by purse- OW! WHAT THE HECK LADY?? –gets hit again- STOP!! –wack!- OW!! I SAID STOP!! –wack, hit, thwack, pain, hurt, bruises-

-After a long violent scene involving a poor under age girl and a freaky lady with a lead purse-

**YS**: -swirly eyes- o…m…g. –falls over-

**Fox**: O.o

**Lily**: O.o

**Touya**: O.o

**Everyone**: O.o … Er.

-After Yusuki's recovery-

**YS**: Okay! –fingers bandages that now cover most of body- Touya, get in the shower. –eyes old lady in the background- And keep your clothes ON! Just wash your hair.

**Touya**: -raises eyebrow- Okay, I guess. –gets in shower and pulls curtains around and begins to wash hair-

-Five minutes pass…-

**Touya**: YUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! –rips curtains open and glares with ferocity that makes Hiei and J proud-

**YS**: -sweat drops and tries to hold in laughter- … Yes… Touya? –giggles-

**Touya**: -glares as everyone tries to hold in laughter- You put pink dye in the shampoo… didn't you.

**YS**: -burst with laughter as does everyone else- AHAHAHAHAHAAHH!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EHOOOAHAHAHHEEAHAHAHAH!! YUP!! IT WAS THE LAST DARE!! AHAHAHAAHAHAH!!

**Everyone** **(Even Hiei and J! Gasp :O)** : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! EHOOOAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

**YS**: -turns to you as everyone is still laughing- Well, join us next time when we'll be doing a chapter dedicated to Raygun's dare! Its pure evil and I LOVE it!

**Domi/Inner Me**: -pause in their laughter- BYE, BYE!! AND REVIEW!! –go back to laughing-


	10. YYH TORTURE Raygun style, Yusuki's bday

**A/N**

**Hi guys! No, this isn't the chapter with Raygun's special dare -smile and sweat drop- He sent me this chapter for my birthday (26) and It was so funny that decided to post it... besides, he also asked me to :) Enjoy!**And now… YYH Torture, RAYGUN STYLE!

* * *

**Raygun**: Hi guys! As a normal average everyday reviewer for this awesome fanfic, I'd like to do a one-shot for her birthday! Of course, I got her permission, silly fangirls… and guys… its okay! Don't worry, she's perfectly fine too. She's on a vacation in Disneyland!

**Yusuki**: (muffled) NO I'M NOT! I'M TRAPPED INSIDE THIS CLOSET!! HELP ME AT YOUR EARLIEST INCONVENIENCE!!

**Autumn**: Don't you mean 'convenience?'

**Yusuki**: YOU GET MY POINT!!

**Raygun**: Whatever… Today, we are doing mine and Autumn's dares!

**Autumn**: What was my dare? takes out prompt card No… no… that's not it…

**Raygun**: Anyway, my dare! I'm so evil today!

(All the characters on the ceiling shudder in fear, except for Hiei.)

**Raygun**: Hmm… I'll pick the one that DOESN'T SHUDDER! Inner Me, unstrap Hiei!

**Autumn**: Whoa… you have an inner me?

**Raygun**: Doesn't everyone?

**Yusuki** **and** **Inner** **Yusuki**: (STILL MUFFLED) DUH!

**Inner** **Raygun**: (slightly emo and a really good actor) I don't get paid enough for this…

(Scratch that… really emo.)

**Autumn**: What's with that announcer voice?

**Raygun**: Dunno, don't care. Moving on…

(Hiei stands on the random "dare podium.")

**Autumn**: No, seriously, what's with the announcer voice? And where did we get the dare podium?

**Raygun**: You really are oblivious to things, aren't you?

**Autumn**: Yeah… about that… starts mumbling something about Jin and Lucky Charms

**Raygun**: That was odd… Moving on! I dare Hiei to…

(stares at Hiei for a good twenty seconds)

**Yusuki**: CAN WE GET ON WITH IT!

**Raygun**: What?

**Autumn**: Nani?

**Raygun**: whacks Autumn over the head with rolling pin STOP WRITING IN JAPANESE!

**Autumn**: GOMEN NASAI! hides behind Kurama

**Raygun**: Sorry, Hiei, I got caught up in suspense. Your dare is to…

(It's just five seconds this time…)

**Inner** **Yusuki**: Wow…--

**Raygun**: UNDERGO TRANS SURGERY!

**Yusuki**: bursts out from closet door THAT IS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!

**Autumn**: We have a script?

(Tumbleweed rolls by…)

**Autumn**: And who is that announcer voice?!

**Raygun**: Okay, now I'm getting sick of this. hits Autumn with rolling pin that blasts her into oblivion Anyway, moving on…

**Random** **Voice** **That** **Sounds** _**Very**_ **Similar** **To** **Autumn's**: Hi, Raygun!

(Raygun turns to see an Autumn with very long hair, a shirt that changes color depending on her mood, and, get this, contact lenses! Raygun screams.)

**Yusuki**: Hey, where'd you get the shirt?

**The** **Random** **Voice**: Oh! I bought it at Hollister's!

**Autumn**: (waking up) Whoa… (creepy stare)

**The** **Random** **Voice**: Yes, I am Inner Autumn! (also changing subject) My shirt changes color depending on my mood?

**Autumn**: Really?

**Inner** **Autumn**: No.

**Autumn**: Really? T-T

**Inner** **Autumn**: Uh-huh! Right now, it's purple, which means I'm happy!

**Raygun**: What was it when you were doing the announcer voice?

**Autumn**: SHE WAS THE ANNOUNCER VOICE?!

**Raygun**: Well, we assumed you would know, she is your inner self.

**Autumn**: Whoops.

**Inner** **Autumn**: It was gray.

(…)

**Autumn**: Wait, if you were doing the announcer voice then, who's doing it now?

**Raygun**: Did you notice that my inner me isn't in the room.

(Hi guys!)

**Raygun**: Shut up, Inner Me! You are doing your announcer job!

**Autumn**: So like… where do you guys hang out?

**Inner** **Yusuki**: We actually compete in an international inner self poker tournament.

**Raygun**: So… who reins champion?

**Inner** **Autumn**: … Inner Botan.

**Yusuki**: WHAT?!

**Autumn**: NANI?!

**Raygun**: takes out rolling pin

**Autumn**: GOMEN NASAI!! again, hides behind Kurama

**Raygun**: Sigh… anyway, whilst Hiei is undergoing his transforming surgery into the opposite gender, everyone shudders let's do another dare!

(Raygun stares at ceiling.)

**Raygun**: I choose…

(RANDOM SUSPENSEFUL PARENTHESES!!)

**Raygun**: Koenma!

**Autumn**: AND I CHOOSE JIN! cackles evilly, while everyone just stares

**Raygun**: Autumn, you missed your turn…

**Autumn**: What?! runs off to emo corner

**Raygun**: (turns to face Koenma on dare podium) I dare you…

(stares at Koen--)

**Yusuki**: OH NO! WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!

**Raygun**: Sigh… fine. I dare you to reveal… YOUR MOTHER!

(Okay, for some people, they may know who Koenma's mom already is. But we just want comic relief, that's all.)

**Koenma**: …………………………Britney Spears.

**Yusuki**: Gasp. O.O

**Inner** **Autumn**: Gasp. O.o

**Kurama**: Gasp.

**Botan**: Gasp. O.O

(Gasp.)

**Autumn**: Whoa, didn't see that coming. You do realize that was very anticlimactic.

**Raygun**: Sigh… whatever. Oh, I think Hiei is back from his surgery!

(A Hiei with long black hair with white highlights comes in the room. SHE has the exact same face as Hiei, and is wearing almost every gothic thing that you can possibly imagine.)

**Yusuki**: Oh…

**Raygun**: my…

**Autumn**: gosh…

**Girl** **Hiei**: (slightly, and I mean SLIGHTLY, higher voice.) What?

**Inner** **Autumn**: Oh my gosh, I love your outfit!

(**Girl** Hiei smacks Inner Autumn into oblivion.)

**Raygun**: Yeah… you can go have your second surgery if you want. Anyway, while Domi…

**Autumn**: Domi is in this chapter?

**Raygun**: Now he is. Anyway, while Domi gets Inner Autumn's head out of the ceiling, we have another dare, for…

(dramatic music plays)

**Yusuki**: You do realize how much I hate you right now.

**Raygun**: Of course I do! Anyway, it's for… Keiko! Your dare is to… enter in a medieval sword fighting tournament!

**All**: What?!

**Yusuki**: Can I just say that I am really proud of you at this moment?

**Raygun**: Of course you can! Come on guys, let's go!

(All leave the room, except for the characters on the dare ceiling.)

**Botan**: So, eh, been here often?

**J**: I have been here for seven chapters.

**Botan**: Oh…

(Now we move to the medieval sword fighting tournament, which is actually just a Soul Calibur tournament. Keiko is fighting Talim.)

**Autumn**: I DON'T KNOW WHO TO ROOT FOR!

**Raygun**: Shut up, the match is beginning!

**Announcer**: Keiko VS. Talim!

**Keiko**: Talim? This should be a piece of cake. know-it-all laugh

(Talim walks over and easily kicks her off the edge of the stage.)

**All**: O.o

**Announcer**: Umm… Talim wins? Wow, I think that's a new record.

**Talim**: Heck, yeah!

**All**: O.O

**Yusuki**: Did Talim just do something way out of character?

**All**: Oh yeah.

**Yusuki**: Wow…

**Raygun**: Back to the dare room!

(All characters go back to the dare room.)

**Raygun**: Okay… it's FINAL DARE TIME! This dare is for J!

**Yusuki**: YAY! random marching band bursts into room

**Raygun**: I dare J to… sing Happy Birthday to Yusuki and present the almighty sweet snow cake!

**Autumn**: I want some… (cries)

**J**: Darn… clears throat

(deadpan) Happy Birthday to you.

Happy Birthday… to you.

Happy Birthday… you.

Happy Birthday to you. (end deadpan.)

**Yusuki**: Aww, that was so sweet J!

**Autumn**: It's so sweet I could puke.

**J**: (deadpan) Now blow out the candle.

**Yusuki**: Do I have to? You would look so good in flames.

**J**: JUST DO IT!

**Yusuki**: Fine. blows them out

**All**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUSUKI!

**Autumn**: (sing-song) And many more!!

(One hour later…)

**Autumn**: You know, we never did find out what happened with Hiei…

(Hiei bursts into room, still a girl.)

**Yusuki**: Oh my gosh, I'm going to puke… runs into bathroom

**Autumn**: Why didn't you have a second surgery?!

**Hiei**: They kept mixing up my 'reason for surgery.'

**Autumn**: Let's just say I don't want to know… runs into bathroom after Yusuki

**Raygun's A/N: WE WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WE WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WE WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND AN AWESOME TODAY! Happy Birthday, Yusuki! Keep writing, cuz' you're AWSM like that! Or else…**

**Yusuki's A/N: Alright Raygun, lol. No worrys, I will. And the next chapter really WILL be Raygun's super-awesome-funny-tastic dare! WOOT! rofl **


	11. Evil 4kids

-Yusuki, Fox, Inner Me, and Domino are all sitting by a campfire, except the fire isn't going by wood-

**Inner** **Me**: Uh… Yusuki? How in the world is this fire going without any wood? O.o

**YS**: Oh! You see, I got my first flame a little bit ago, and I'm using it to make smores! :D

**Fox**: -angry- Why would anyone do that?! What was their name?!

**YS**: -baking her smores happily- They called themselves 'Your Characters Are Sues', but I call them Chad for short! –grins and watches marshmallow golden and gets chocolate ready-

**Fox**: Your characters aren't sues! MY CHARACTERS AREN'T SUES!! NO SUEWS!! GAAAAAAH!!

**Inner** **Me**: -just laughs-

**Fox**: -calms down- Sorry, rambled there.

**YS**: -is oblivious- SMORE ATTACK!! –throws smore at fox-

**Fox**: AAAH! –catches and finds it surprisingly cool- Oh. Hey, these aren't graham-crackers… they're cookies! –sinks kitsune teeth into-

**YS**: ANYHOW!! I have FINALLY got my butt in gear and am doing this chapter. Yes, I am the QUEEN of procrastination! Yay!

**Domi**: -sucks on popsicle that is amazingly not melting at being so close to the flame- You're procrastinating right now.

**YS**: …

**Domi**: See! You commit the crime yet again!

**YS**: SHUT IT DOMI! –whacks- Okay, so we should get back to my house first.

**Fox**: That MAY be a good idea, seeing as the Yu Yu characters are strapped to the dare ceiling, which is in your living room.

**YS**: Yah.

-everyone glances around at the forest-

**Domi**: Where are we anyway??

**YS**: -opens mouth to answer- ………….. –closes mouth and smiles- NO IDEA!!

**Everyone**: -face faults-

-after many moments of running into thorns, branches, and invisible walls of physic energy-

**YS**/**Fox**/**Domi**/**Inner** **Me**: -fall inside house and gasp for breath- OMG! WE'RE BACK!

**J**: Oh, great. –sneers-

**Inner** **Me**: SHUDDUP! –whacks with meager slice of chicken-

**YS**: -gets out of dog pile and makes people crash even more on floor- ALRIGHT! –assumes heroic pose- Domi! Introduce the next reviewer!

**Domi**: Isn't that kind of pointless? You already told them who the next reviewer was at the end of the last two chapters.

**YS**: …

**Fox**: JUST DO IT!

**Domi**: ALRIGHT! Please welcome… RAYGUN!

**Raygun**: -suddenly crashes through wall in a cart will the Mario characters pulling him-

**Everyone**: O.o

**Mario** **characters**: O-O ? –stares at YYH characters-

**YYH** **characters**: O-o ? –stares at Mario characters-

**Fox**/**Inner** **Me**: AAAAAAAH! X-OVER MOMENTO!!

**YS**: -goes ninja and makes Mario characters disappear- RAYGUN!! MEH BUDD!! –glomps him-

**Raygun**: -strives to breath and unlatches Yusuki from him- Hi Yusuki!

**YS**: Hi Raygun! Now, announce to the kind audience what your dare is.

**Raygun**: -grins- I dare the YYH cast to sell their rights to 4kids and do an episode for this chapter!

**Everyone**: :O –GASP-

**YS**: O.O

**Fox**: O.O

**Everyone**: THE CRUELTY!

**Raygun**: -laughs maniacally-

**YS**: … BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Alright then, let the show… begin!!

-At the editors of 4kids' office-

**Editor** **#1**: First off, we have to change EVRYTHING!!

**Editor** **#2**: That's right! Let's get to work!!

**Editor** **#3**" YAY! Yet another anime to completely slaughter!

**All** **three**: YAY! ANIME SLAUGHTER!!

-title screen comes up and says 'Episode 1: Surprised To Learn About The Fluffy Puffy Sweet-ness Of a Non Demon, Responsible Job-

Yusuke wander around doing good deeds for the elderly and listening to the ever-wise Keiko. She tells him to get to class and he tell her "But or course, my darling".

(**YS**: IT BUUUUUUUURNS!! –scorching eyes-)

Yusuke sees a kid doing calculus in the street and goes to help him out of the street, AND get an A+.

(**Yusuke**: What in world is calculus?)

Instead of Yusuke dying, you see a clip of the car coming. Then Yusuke, holding the awesome powers of the main character, gets the kid and himself out of the road in time, without so much of a scratch

(**YS**: What?! Without Yusuke dying there's NO story line! DARN YOU EDITORS!!)

Then, for reasons that DO NOT make any sense, Yusuke flies away with Botan.

"Hi Yusuke! I'm Fluffy Puffy Secretary."

"That you are."

(**Fox**: What?! No smart remark?!)

Then they fly away, but not on an oar, because that would suggest religious matters! They fly away on a cute little cupcake.

(**Yusuke**: -gags-)

Then they don't go to the spirit world, because THAT suggests religious matters, and shows that people actually DIE! GASP! Now, they wouldn't want the poor children to see that.

When Yusuke and Botan get there, it isn't a palace, it's a cute little farm.

(**Botan**: WHAT? O.O)

Then, when they go inside, there aren't any ogres or ferry girls. Ogres are too scary! And having all those girls in the presence of one boy could imply things! THINK OF THE YOUNG PEOPLE!! No, those guys have been replaced by some adorably decked up munchkins! No wait—the editors changed their minds. Munchkins could offend the midgets out there. Now they're all chickens instead.

Koenma welcomes Yusuke and offers him a nice responsible job of fighting for… TRUTH, JUSTICE, AND NON-VIOLENCE!! YAH!!

(**YS**/**Hiei**: Where's the fun if there's no violence?!)

Yusuke looks like he's yelling, but instead of hearing his voice, you hear, "WATCH YU YU HAKUSHO ON 4KIDS!"

Then Yusuke suddenly accepts, and goes back to his home where NO kiss happens between him and Keiko.

(**Yusuke**/**Keiko**: BUT!!)

Episode one ends with Yusuke promising to be a good and non-street-fighting citizen.

**YS**: O-e

**Yusuke**: WHAT A BUNCH OF –censored- CRAPPY LOAD OF –cencooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrreeeeddddddd!!- IS THAT??

**Fox**: SERIOUSLY!!

-Back at the editors office-

**Editor** **#3**: That was perfect! The children will love it! –doesn't notice the tweenage, teenage, and children filled mob outside-

**Editor** **#1**: I know! Now, how are we going to make the next saga just as good?

**Editor** **#2**: The one with the three stolen artifact, and the three thieves?

**Editor #1**: Yes!

**Editor** **#3**: What are we going to do about Hiei and Kurama?

**Editor** **#2**: Kurama is nice and sweet, but he wears magenta! That we have to fix, because kids could think he was gay because he's so feminine!

(**YS**/ **Autumn** **who** **suddenly** **appeared**: WHAT?? WE'LL KILL YOU!!)

**Editor** **#1**: What a great idea! We have to change his hair too.

(**YS**/**Hiei**: O.O But that's who he IS!)

**Editor** **#2**: Le'ts make him wear black and walk around without a shirt. That way NO ONE will mistake him for being quire :D

(**Autumn**: …I'm not sure whether to complain or not. No shirt… mmm **Raygun**: What are you doing here?! **Autumn**: Arigato! **Raygun**: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?? NO JAPANESE!! –chases with electric remote- **Autumn**: -runs but suddenly stops- Hey, is that remote universal? **Raygun**: -stops chasing and looks at it- Huh. What do yah know, it is!)

**Editor** **#3**: And Hiei! He's just too mean!

(**YS**/**Fox**: WHAT!! YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING WITH MY HIEI!!)

**Editor** **#1**: You're right! We have to get rid of him COMPLETELY!! We'll replace him with a fluffy pink bunny!

**YS**: THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!! DARE OR NOT!! –jumps through window and lengthens claws-

**Fox**: NO ONE REPLACES HIEI!! EXPECIALLY NOT WITH A BUNNY!! (even though I LIKE bunnies…)

**YS**/**Fox**: -goes into demon form- YOU PEOPLE DIE NOW!!

-you may be able to hear the horrible gruesome noises in the background, but we're censoring the visual carnage because we're merciful-

**You**: Who's 'we'

**YS**: QUITE!!

**Fox**: -sits down peacefully and licks blood off claws-

**YS**: -shakes like a wet dog and splatters blood on people, and the walls, and floors- Much better.

**Inner** **Me**: -peeved off- Not for me! –blood drips off of-

**Raygun**: Cool! Blood.

**YS**: Well, sorry we murdered the editors, Raygun. But I hope you understand!! They were going to replace HIEI!! With a BUNNY!!

**Fox**: I like bunnies. –cuddles with random bunny- But not when they replace my favorite character.

**YS**: -Folds arms and nods in agreement- Anyhow, thanks for your dare Raygun! It was fun! –evil grin-

**Raygun**: You're welcome! Now, I gotta go! –hops in cart that magically goes on its own and disappears into distance-

**YS**: O.o Anyway, TO OUR NEXT REVIEWER!! XD

**Domi**: BOOKWORM!!

**Book**: HELLOS EVERONE!!

**YS**: HEY!!

**Fox**: Hey!

**YS**: Anyhow, what are your dare thingies??

**Book**: -grins- You will love it. Make any 5 characters obey you or Fox word to word. You can give them 3 dares each!

**YS**: O.O You're right… I DO LOVE IT! :D

**Fox**: Me too!!

**YS**/**Fox**: -assumes hands-on-hips stance and smiles evilly at the characters- Oh cast… you'll love what we've got in mind. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

**O.O.O.O**

**YS: Well, I'm holding you in suspense for the next chapter! Fox still has to get her ideas together, so… SEE YAH NEXT TIME!!**

**Inner Me: YAH! BU-BYE!!**


	12. Ode To Thanksgiving

**YS**: -is polishing claws and notices you- Oh! Hello again my lovely reviewers! Sorry about being a lazy wolfy, but I've got other stories to attend to! T-T Please understand!!!! –sobs- But, for those of you who read it, you will be happy to know I'm working on the second to last chapter! :D

**Reviewers**: -sets down knives- I guess we'll forgive you then. –grumbles about my laziness still-

**YS**: OH THANK GOODNESS! –slumps into random rocking chair in living room- The Yusuki/Zura girl lives on X3

**Domi**: -comes crashing into living room in the shape of a bowling ball- Ow!

**YS**: O.o Domi… why—

**Domi**: Inner You!

**YS**: O.O …Okay. Anyway! FOX! WHERE ARE YOU! WE NEED TO DO OUR THREE DARES!

**Inner** **Me**: I'M GETTING HER! –comes into room with a rather large bag- Here she is! –tips Fox out of bag-

**YS**: Er, why did you put Fox in a bag, Inner Me? O-o

**Inner** **Me**: she tried to brake into my secret stash, so I put her in a bag. Then you called for her, so I brought her here –smiles-

**Fox**: MMMMMMFFF!!! MMMMMMM! MM! MUUUUFFFFMMM!!!!! –mouth duck taped and arms and legs tied-

**YS**: And HOW long have you had her in there?

**Inner** **Me**: … I don't have to answer that.

**Everyone**: o.O

**YS**: Uh… Okayz then –is slightly afraid- Here Fox. Sorryz about my little Inner Self –sweat drop and nervous laughter as rips off the duck tape-

**Fox**: YOWCH! What's with this story and duck tape? And ripping OFF that duck tape… PAINFULLY?!

**YS**: I like duck tape  -smile is slightly creepy-

**Domi**: LETS JUST GET ON WITH THIS!

**YS**: Rightio my dear Domi! Rightio! –has an umbrella for some reason and a top hat- Now, WHAT ARE YOUR DARES FOX?! –is overly excited-

**Fox**: -jumps up excitedly and with a big grin- Alright! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I have got some good ones... -evil grin- kekekekeke… FIRSTLY! Hiei must be my personal slave for three chapters :D

SECONDLY!! Hiei is NOT allowed to complain about ANYTHING for the next three chapters

And THIRDLY!! Kurama must cut his hair short for three chapters...which at the end of that point, we will give him a magic hair growing serum that grows his hair back to normal instantly!! –happy face- I've always wanted to see it short!

-grins evilly- Kuwabara must tell Keiko that Yusuke is cheating on her...kekekeke…

YUSUKE must grovel at Keiko's feet for the next two chapters in order to beg her forgiveness for something he never did in the first place...if he doesn't receive her forgiveness in that time, then he is not allowed to stop groveling...

**YS**: BWAHAHAHAHAH! How awesome is that XD Creative, and evil –scary mad killer's grin- Fun, fun, fun!

**J**: That's five dares, not three. Idiot.

**Inner** **Me**: -slaps him- Oh be quiet! You're squashing all the fun you emo bandana wearing imaginary friend!!!!

**YS**: Anyhow! Domi!

**Domi**: HAI! –salutes-

**YS**: Get Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Keiko down. Also, make sure they have raw chickens on their feet. –smile-

**Domi**: Yes onee-san! I'll get—wait a minute! Why raw chickens? O-O

**YS**: Because that's one of my dares! –anger- Why? Do you think its stupid or something? Huh?! HUH?!

**Domi**: -cowers- AAAH! No that's not it! I'll do it, I'll do it! –runs and does Yusuki's bidding-

**Inner** **me**: Geez. PMSing much?

**YS**: -turns to with creepy grin- What was that?

**Inner** **Me**: -hides behind J (if you can hide behind someone who's strapped to a ceiling)- N-nothing!

**YS**: -cheerful- Okay!

**Fox**: Yay! The Yu Yu guys are down!

**YS**: AWESOMES! :D

**Yusuke**, **Keiko**, **Kuwabara**: -looks down at their feet- … Why raw chickens?

**Hiei**: -lights chicken on fire and cooks chicken to a nice golden brown-

**YS**: THAT'S why! –brings out gravy dish- Ode to Thanksgiving! –steals Hiei's feet-chickens- Now, let us move on.

**Fox**: -breaks out shot kit- LOVE DEH HIEI! –jumps on him and sticks him with 'Instant obedience and 'Non Complain'-

**Hiei**: -eye twitches- I… can't… complain… -spazzy twitch-

**YS/Fox**: BWAHAHAHAHAHAQA! (Yes, that Q was purposely –wink-)

**YS**: -Stares at Kurama-

**Fox**: -Grins at Kurama- Hiei, for my first command, I order you to cut Kurama's hair short!!!! –lightning strikes outside my window even though it wasn't storming-

**Hiei**: -big eyes- … Yes –eye twitch- master –another spazzy twitch-

-Yet again, we are merciful and have edited this gory battle scene between Hiei and Yoko Kurama. Please be patient as the computer monitor is being shielded from any fly away attacks. Thank you, and have a good read (telephone lady winks)-

**YS**: -battered and is running from strange, mutated plants that have grown through her walls- You know Kurama, I'm all for taking care of your hair –dodges purple and black Venus flytrap- BUT THIS IS RIDICULAS!!!! RAWR!

**Kurama**: -in emo corner, sobbing- H-hair… short… not silky…………. –sob-

**Hiei**: -wheezes slightly-

**Fox**: Three down, two to go!

**Inner** **Me**: I'M DISHIN OUT PEST CONTROL!!! YIPPE KYAY!!!! –does Chuck Norris round house kick to another giant plant-

**Domi**: -watches everyone battle plants. Sighs, ties Hiei and Kurama momentarily to dare ceiling. Looks at everyone else.- Primitive beings. –turns BIG DRAGON mode!- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Plants**: O-O –runs away with leaves between legs-

**YS**: Sigh. Much better, thank you Domi.

**Domi**: -turns littler and blows on nails- I know.

**YS**: Shut up X( Now, TO THE NEXT DARE!!!!!

**Fox**: YESH!

**YS**: -grins and runs up to Kuwabara- Hey createn, guess what?

**Kuwabara**: -stupid 'huh?' look- What?

**YS**: Yusuke is cheating on Keiko.

**Kuwabara**: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? URAMESHI IS CHEATING ON KEIKO????!!!!!!! HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?

**YS**: My work here is done –smug grin as trots back to normal 'host spot'-

**Keiko**: WHAAAAAT? YUSUKE? WHO IS THEN? BOTON? YUKINA? AYAME? OR IS THAT RED HEADED NURSE????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Fox**: -laughs- BEG, YUSUKE!

**Yusuke**: What????

**Fox**: Am I speaking English? (YS: We're all speaking English…) I said, GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND BEEEEEEEEEEEEG!!!!

**Yusuke**: -fearful of both Keiko and Fox so gets down on knees and starts kissing Keiko's feet- Forgive me! Please! –blubbering apologies-

**YS**: -Smiles happily- Well, I think that went very well. Now for the rest of my dares. –evil, conspiring grin- I dare Boton to dress up as my Sensei, CHUCK NORRIS!!!!

**Everyone**: O-o

**YS**: NOWW!!!! Inner Me!

**Inner** **Me**: Hai?

**YS**: Get Botan down from the ceiling and call Domi forthward! –is suddenly dressed in medieval clothes for no reason-

**Inner** **Me**: HAI! -does Yusuki's bidding-

**Domi**: Yes onee-san?

**YS**: Get the best Chuck Norris outfit you can find! Steal is you must! Remember what I've always taught you?

**Domi**: -nods- Crimes are fine, unless you get caught.

**YS**: YESH! That's right! Now go.

**Domi**: HAI! –runs off and gets Chuck Norris out fit-

-A few minutes later of forcing Botan into the dressing room and girlish complaints later-

**YS**: GET OUT OF THERE! –pulls on the random dressing room curtains-

**Botan**: NO!!!! I absolutely refuse! Chuck Norris is a man, and manly looking~!

**YS**: Then you should look just fine. –smirk-

-Hiei and Koenma snicker slightly in background and Fox laughs-

**Botan**: -comes bursting out- WHY YOU!!!

**YS/ Fox**: … AHAHAHAHAHAHAHERHOHNAHAHHAHAHAHHAHANAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAHAHAHAHAOOOOHAH—breathes—HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA EHEH. –deep breath again-

**Botan**: --has stubbly beard and cut short hair that is dyed a sort of ginger color. Is wearing manly clothes and fake muscles-- I. Hate. You.

**YS**: LOVE YAH TOO!!!! BAHAHAHAHHEHOOOHAHAHHHAHGEHHERHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!-suddenly stops- And my third dare is that Hiei will be my personal cook for three chapters. Poor guy…. Anyway. AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHEHHHHHOOOOOPFFUAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

**Everyone (besides Yusuke and Keiko)**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

**Inner me/ Domi**: -pause laughter- Join us next time for another torture fest! Tell us if you laughed, cuz we did! –starts laughing again--


End file.
